


Christmas Mornings

by snowharasho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, M/M, even though it's like march, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho
Summary: Kamukura and Naegi spend the Christmas morning together.





	Christmas Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when it was actually around Christmas, then procrastinated on posting it but hey everyday is Christmas if you believe it (no). Fair warning that I don't really celebrate Christmas, but I hope you enjoy this silly fic!

It was 6 o clock. 

Like always, Kamukura’s eyes shot open at exactly 6. He rose out of bed, making sure not to wake up his still sleeping roommate, then headed towards the bathroom to do his daily morning routine. A vast amount of time was spent on his hair as usual, and once he was satisfied, he made his way towards the kitchen where he would make breakfast. 

It was just like any other ordinary morning. 

… and yet, not quite. 

He walked towards the counter, hands ripping off a page of their poorly made countdown calendar, revealing a vibrant green page with a giant christmas tree scribbled in the middle. He took out a marker, then went ahead and added the date that Naegi had forgotten. 

Today was the 25th of December. Christmas. 

Such a festivity had bored him before. Maybe it still did. Yet he still found himself putting together the gingerbread house he had secretly prepared days before. Of course, it was no ordinary gingerbread house- it was made to look like santa (can it even be called a gingerbread house at this point?), with some rather strange ingredients mixed in disguised as chocolate. It was odd at how much effort he was willing to put into something so worthless, but he figured it had something to do with his roommate’s endless positivity. 

The gingerbread santa was left on the counter as he settled for the cookies that Naegi had given to him yesterday. He took a bite of the cookie that resembled himself, and was immediately hit with a flaming hot sensation that reached deep into his throat. Other than that, it was a normal sugar cookie. Looks like this was his attempt at entertaining me, he thought as he reached for yet another spicy cookie. As expected, it’s still way too predictable. He’ll have to give his feedback. 

Still, the spicy cookie did warm up his body, especially around the chest. 

The sun had started to rise, painting the perfect sunrise through the window of their apartment. Another few hours and he figured Naegi would wake up. 

He went back to the room, finding slight amusement that the smaller boy had now taken over the entire bed. Even with his arm outstretched, he barely touched the ends of their bed. It was rather amusing to see him struggle to grow, and he realised he had been staring for far too long when Naegi turned over. He exited the room minutes later, donned in his christmas outfit whilst carrying a large present to be put under their christmas tree. 

Boredly staring at the window, he waited for Naegi to wake up. 

An indefinite amount of time passed until footsteps could be heard, and Kamukura glanced at the small figure descending the flight of stairs. 

“Good morning, Kamukura-kun! And merry christmas!” He beamed a smile at him, hands outstretched with his present. Kamukura took the weight off the other’s hands, then returned a christmas greeting of his own. 

“Naegi, you don’t have a christmas outfit.” Kamukura commented. Naegi shook his head as a confirmation. “Well, it isn’t really necessary to wear one, is it? By the way, the santa outfit fits you!” Kamukura eyed Naegi as the smaller boy wandered off into the kitchen, complimenting the gingerbread santa along the way. 

How odd. Didn’t people dress up for occasion like this? Naegi was just wearing his pajamas, which consisted of a plain white t-shirt and black pants. Or perhaps he was overdressed? 

The two set down at the dining table as Kamukura pressured Naegi to have a taste of his gingerbread santa. A cup of hot chocolate was present as a safety measure, as Naegi had learned to never trust Kamukura’s cooking even though he had the talent of the Ultimate Cook. 

“Well then… thanks for the food.” Naegi hesitated as poked the belly, trying hard to investigate his scoop before he put it into his mouth. There was silence as Kamukura continued to stare intently. Naegi’s face displayed many emotions: uncertainty, shock, then finally settled for bliss. “T-this is really good?!” He exclaimed as he took another bite of the santa, his eyes blinking in disbelief as soon as Kamukura explained the sort of ingredients that went into this.

“I can’t believe you made this taste good.” 

“It’s christmas after all.” He replied, watching Naegi take a sip of his forgotten cup of hot chocolate. It was the first time in a long while where he could thoroughly enjoy the sweet taste of the sugary drink he liked so much. 

“You should open the present I got you, Kamukura-kun!” The taller stared at the present wrapped rather haphazardly with cute patterned paper and a blue ribbon. It was decently sized and rectangular in shape, and even without opening it he could tell it was some sort of book. However, to entertain the giver who was currently eyeing his every movement with sparkly eyes, Kamukura decided to humour him. 

He shook the gift rather vigorously for no real reason, then sniffed it, rotating it around at every angle as if he were trying to figure it out. 

“Kamukura-kun, that’s obviously uh… you’re trying too hard. Ahaha…” Naegi sheepishly scratched the back of his head at the other’s poor attempt at lying. “What do you mean? Of course I’m trying hard to figure out this gift.” Kamukura continued to inspect the gift as Naegi let out another small laugh that meant ‘I don’t believe you’. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re trying hard.” The boy gave an honest reply as Kamukura slowly lowered the gift to his lap. “... It’s because of you.” He replied back, then ripped the wrapping apart in one clean pull. 

Inside was a photo album, as thick as a textbook. Some of the pages were already filled with pictures of him and Naegi throughout the year. 

“I thought it would be nice to have you record the events that you thought were… ‘not boring’! I filled out some of the pages for you,” Naegi scooted closer as Kamukura continued to flip through it, “one day I hope that this will be filled with lots of fun memories!” 

“I see.” That was all he said, but Naegi was satisfied with that. 

“Then, I guess I’ll go ahead and open yours!” 

Kamukura put away the album as Naegi reached out for the big gift. Unlike Naegi’s wrapping, Kamukura’s was wrapped meticulously with glossy wrapping paper and topped off with a huge ribbon. “This is… almost as big as me.” Naegi noted as he marvelled at the wrapping job. He did attempt to to try and guess what was inside, but gave in to temptation pretty quickly after a few wrong answers. 

“It’s too pretty to ruin but, here goes!” There was a loud rip as Naegi peeled off the wrapping, only to reveal another wrapping inside. “... Wait a minute.” Naegi peeled layer after layer of wrapping paper, slowly forming a tiny mountain beside him. Until finally there was some progress, and inside that gigantic box was a tiny disc in a clear case. 

“What’s this?” 

He picked up the small item amidst the unnecessary wrapping as Kamukura pulled out his laptop he prepared beforehand. The disc was inserted, and all frustration Naegi felt prior dissipated when a strange music played. 

“This is… did you make it?” 

“Yes.” Bells chimed through the speakers as a christmas tune played, along with the sound of a revving motorbike that somehow seemed to work. 

“You really are amazing…” The two listened in silence as the music continued, with occasional laughters from Naegi when a strange sound played. 

“Thank you for the christmas gift, I’ll treasure it.” Naegi smiled as he leaned closer towards Kamukura. It made the effort worth it. Maybe. 

The two enjoyed their christmas morning-just like any other morning when they were together.


End file.
